1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to an organic light emitting device and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as lightness and thinness of a monitor, a television, or the like have been required, an organic light emitting device has drawn attention. The organic light emitting device is a self light-emitting display device, in which no separate backlight is included, and thus may be effectively used for a thin and flexible display device.
The organic light emitting device may reflect external light by a metal electrode and a metal wire of a display panel thereof, and the display quality thereof, e.g., the visibility and the contrast ratio thereof, may be deteriorated by reflection of the exterior light. Accordingly, to reduce such reflectance, a circular polarizing plate may be attached to a surface of a display panel, and thus leakage of the reflected external light to the outside may be reduced.